


A Misunderstanding

by k_123



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi, Not Cheating
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-13
Updated: 2017-06-13
Packaged: 2018-11-13 16:19:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11188815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/k_123/pseuds/k_123
Summary: This was just one big misunderstanding.....





	A Misunderstanding

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MOABisSilly](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MOABisSilly/gifts), [tobeconspicuous](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tobeconspicuous/gifts).



> This fic is a gift to two of my readers. I recently posted this fic but it was incomplete. I knew it and so did my readers. I received comments from two readers that stuck out to me so I'm gifting this work to them.  
> Thanks :)

"A misunderstanding "

It was 9:30 on a Monday night and Rafael was sitting in his office finishing up some paper work for the case that he and the crew had just won. He hadn't heard from Sonny since they left the courthouse. Normally Sonny sends him a 'Good job today babe' or 'I knew you could do it Rafi' text message when he wins a case, he must be celebrating with the rest of the squad. Sonny is one of the only things that makes Rafael happy anymore and when Sonny's not around he just throws himself into his work. 

Rafael is pulled out of his daze by his ringtone. He picks up his phone hoping to hear from his boyfriend but was disappointed when he saw 'Liv' displayed on his screen. Liv was also the only one who knew about the couple.

"Hello" Rafael says unenthusiastically.

"Hey, Rafael why do you sound so disappointed? Did you think I was your gorgeous blonde?"

'Gorgeous blonde.' Obviously Liv had been drinking because she was slurring her words. 

"Liv, are you drunk?" Rafael asked already knowing the answer.

"No, wait YES! That's why I called you. We're celebrating the case, we got pizza and alcohol which I know you like . Oh and your favorite detective is here." Rafael could hear the smirk in her voice.

"Okay, i'll come, if it will make u happy. Just give me a minute to wrap some things up here, i'll be right over." 

Call ended.  
\---------------------------------------

When Rafael walked in the precinct he had a big smile on thinking about Sonny. As he walked down the hallway he he heard laughter and went speed walking toward the voices. 

He came to a sudden halt when he saw what appeared to be detective Rollins sitting on his (Sonny's) lap. And is that, no it can't be, Sonny's arm around her waist. He stood there puzzled by the sight for a while until he heard Liv. 

"Barba! Hey, nice of you to join us." she said nervously and slurred.

Rafael just stood there with his questioning eyebrow raised locking eyes and glaring at Sonny with a fire in his eyes which made Sonny move his arm from Amanda's waist. So many emotions were running through his head. Jealousy. Envy. Possessiveness. 

"Hi, I can't stay, but i wanted to say congratulations on the case." He turned on his heels and began to walk out.

"Barba, you worked just as hard on this case as the rest of us,sit." Detective Tutuola said invitingly.

"Yeah counselor, it'll be fun." Amaro chimed in.

"Come onnn counelorrr." He heard Rollins slur so he turned around. "Take a seat Barba, have a drink or two or three" The whole squad giggled, including Sonny, and that threw Rafael over the edge.

"No thank you, Detective Rollins. I think you all have had enough for me. Besides, I wouldn't want to have to resolve to a lap. He said,his voice dripping with sarcasm . He turned and left , never looking back.

He got in a cab, headed home when he felt his phone vibrate. It was a text from Sonny 'Rafi'. He quickly retorted with 'don't bother coming over detective' and turned his phone off.

As soon as he got home he changed into sweats and a tshirt and sat down in the living room watching tv with a pint of ice cream. He had a bad habit of eating when he was upset but it was comforting when he didn't have Sonny.  
\---------------------------------------

The next morning, he woke up on the couch an hour late and the empty ice cream pint in his lap. He quickly hopped in the shower trying to wash off all of last night. He got dressed and started his coffee machine, which was probably most important for his survival of the day. When he turned his phone on he had 20 missed calls, 8 voicemails, and 15 text messages, all from Sonny. They were mostly drunken apologies and rambling.

As soon as Rafael was walking out the door, coffee and briefcase in hand, he got a call from Olivia. 

"Hello" Rafael said plainly.

"Rafael, hey are you okay? I haven't heard from you since last night and you were late this morning. Liv said concerned.

"Yes, lieutenant. I'm fine." Rafael said nonchalantly .

"Um okay, well we need you down here at the precinct for your opinion on a case."

"Okay, i'm on my way."  
\---------------------------------------

Rafael walked in the precinct without taking one look at Sonny, but he could feel the detective watching him. 

"Barba, glad you're here." Liv said .  
"Can I speak to you in my office?"

Barba just glared at her with a puzzled look on his face wondering why no one was talking about a case.

"For what, exactly?" 

"I need to talk to you privately, that's all."

"Okay fine, Lieutenant." He followed her into her office and barely waited for the door to close the door before "What the hell, Liv?"

"Okay, you probably already gathered i brought you here under false pretenses bu-"

"Yeah, well no shit lieutenant." Rafael cut her off, clearly aggravated.

"Look, Rafael hear me out. I know you're still upset about last night and i know you probably felt a little taken back when you saw me last night."

"Taken back?! Are you serious? More like betrayed. Backstabbed. "Rafael said angrily.

"I know , and i'm sorry, but this isn't about me. It's about Carisi."

"What about detective Carisi?"

"Barba cut the shit. I know you have him in the dog house because he walked in here with his head hang low and I could tell he was upset. Can you please just talk to him? Im sure he's sorry. This is all just a big misunderstanding ."

" Look Liv,I'm sure he's fine. Sonny's a grown man.But I really don't feel like discussing this right now. So, if you'll excuse me, I have a bed i can be in, alone."

He turned around and left the office. As he walked out of the precinct he locked eyes with Sonny for a split second and walked out.  
\-------------------------------------  
He went home and put on pajamas to go back to sleep. As soon as he laid down he heard his phone ring. "Sonny " He knew he couldn't avoid the detective forever so he decided to pick up.

"Hello" Rafael stated plainly.

"Rafi" He could tell that Sonny had been crying but he decided to remain strong.

"Detective." Rafael was stone walling.

"Rafael , please ." Sonny pleaded.

Rafael sighed. "Yes, Sonny."

"I'm sorry."

"For what exactly? For having that skank sitting on your lap?Or the fact that you were holding her with your arm on her waist ? Or maybe it's the fact that we can't even disclose our relationship so when I saw you with her i couldn't do anything about it?" 

Rafael was clearly pissed and Sonny understood. Truthfully, he knew if the roles were reversed , he would feel the same.

"Rafi I-"

"No, don't you DARE call me that. You don't deserve it. You betrayed me and humiliated me to my core." 

"Rafael, I am so sorry. I love you so much and I would never do anything to intentionally hurt you. There's nothing between me and Amanda and it never will be. I only want y-."

"So tell me why the hell was she in your lap. The lap that I like to come home to after a tough day at work. The lap that I was sitting in just the night before I found you with her." Rafael snapped.

"We were just hanging around. We had a couple drinks and played cards . That's it."

"That's bullshit. Come on Fordham is that your strongest argument? " Rafael bit back angrily.

No Response.

Rafael let out a small dry chuckle. "Wow, I never thought the day would come where Dominick "Call me Sonny" Carisi was speechless. What's wrong detective, the cat got your tongue ?"

"Look Rafael, this is just a big misunderstanding."

"No, actually I don't think it is. I understand perfectly. I understand that you let someone sit on your lap. I also understand you didn't mind because your arm was around her until you saw me. But most of all I understand that I don't want to speak to you until you give me a reason anything like that would happen. Goodbye Sonny."

Call ended.  
\--------------------------------  
Over the next few days neither one of them spoke to the other. When it came to work, they spoke the bare minimum. Outside of work, they didn't speak. 

Three days had passed, and Rafael was starting to worry. He thought maybe he was too hard on Sonny. He loved the detective so much, he wanted nothing more than to see his dimpled face.He truly misses his Sonny.  
\--------------------------------  
The squad has been working on a stressful case this week causing Rafael to be extremely stressed every night. Most nights he came home and stayed up watching those trash reality shows Sonny used to make him watch. On nights like these him and Sonny would cuddle up in his king size watching TV until the both if them fell asleep in each other's arms. Tonight he really wishes he could just be with Sonny, in his bed, which was slowly becoming their bed. He was sitting on the couch in the Snuggie Sonny had bought him for Christmas when he heard a knock on his door. He went to the door and the person behind it was turned around, but he knew them. He opened the door.

"Sonny" Rafael greeted the man in front of him with a smile.

When the man on the other side of the door turns around Rafael's heart skips a beat. Sonny is wearing a dark maroon t-shirt, a pair of dark blue jeans that Rafael bought him. Rafael eyed him up and down realizing what he's been missing and he had to admit Sonny looked good.

"Hey, Rafael, I know you probably don't want to see me right now and i apologize for coming over unannounced but I had to see you. I've missed you so much these past few days and I tried to get up the courage to call but I just couldn't. I need to get some things off of my chest. Can I come in, please?"

Rafael gazed into those piercing blue eyes and knew he was done for. He loved this man in front of him and he could see how bad Sonny needed this.

"Sure, come in." Rafael took a step back to let him in.

When Sonny walked in Rafael took a deep breath loathing in the smell of Sonny's cologne. Rafael loved that smell, he could recognize it from anywhere. He indulged in the strong musk scent everytime Sonny hugged or kissed him.

The two stood in the kitchen and didn't say a word. They just stared at each other, for what seemed like hours. It's been almost a week since the last time they kissed,hugged,or even touched. Both of them have a look in their eyes that was easily recognizable to the other,want. 

Rafael didn't realize how much he missed Sonny until Sonny we his lips. That caused Rafael's breath to hitch and left his mouth slightly ajar . He really had it bad for the detective, but he knew they needed to talk. 

"You said you had something to tell me." This caused Sonny to snap out of his daze.

"Yeah, well first Rafael I just want you to know i am so sorry for what happened on Monday. I love you so much , and i hope you know I would never do anything to purposely hurt you."

"I do know that Sonny, and I love you too. I just want to know why the hell she was on your lap?" There was a bit of a bite in Rafael's tone.

Sonny did that thing he does when he's nervous he just rubs the hair on the back of his head and looks down at the floor.  
"Okay, I'll tell you as long as you promise you'll hear me out and not get mad. "

Rafael just glared at him.

"Come on Rafael, you promise?"

" Seriously Sonny? I'm too old for these games. I'm an Assistant District Attorney for God sake." 

Sonny just looked at him with those blue puppy dog eyes that always got Sonny his way. Rafael knew he couldn't say no to him now.

"Fine. I promise "

"Okay, so Monday all of us decided to have a couple drinks and order pizza after work. It probably wasn't the best idea, but we were having a lot of fun. So someone suggested we play a harmless game of truth or dare. By then, we were all pretty smashed as you saw. Then, somebody dared Amanda to give me a harmless and friendly......

strip tease." Sonny said that last part barely above a whisper.

"A what?!" Rafael was yelling now. "What do you mean 'harmless' and 'friendly? There's no such thing. Are you fucking serious Sonny?"

"Rafi, you said you wouldn't get mad."

"I'm not mad Sonny. I'm pissed the hell off. I can't believe you let that bit-

"Amanda." Sonny cut him off before he could finish that word.

Rafael gave him an annoyed look. "Detective Rollins. I can't believe you let her do that. Wait, did she dance on you?"

Silence 

"Dominick! Answer me. Right now."

"Kinda Rafi, not really."

Rafael just scoffed and muttered "not really ", he rolled his eyes.

"But it gets better Rafi, just hear me out." Sonny was trying to lightening the mood.

"Well you better hope it does, for your sake. "

"It does, I promise. After the dance, she leaned in to kiss me."

"Really?!Please tell me on what planet is that better?"

"She leaned in, but i stopped her and told her she was drunk. I also told her i was seeing someone."

"Really?" Rafael said this with a bit of happiness in his voice.

"Yes, Rafi. She's my partner, I feel comfortable with her, she's like another sister."

"So did you tell her who you were dating?"

"No, but if you want me to I can."

"It's not up to me. That's your decision to make Sonny, I'll stand behind you no matter what you choose ."

Sonny had this dopey grin on his face. "So you're not breaking up with me?"

"No, of course i'm not Sonny. I love you. But you still never told me why she was in your lap."

"Oh, that's actually the funny part." Sonny smiled.

Rafael just arched a sarcastic eyebrow.

"When Amanda was walking to her seat Fin tripped her and she practically collapsed on me. It took her a minute to sit up, and I guess she got comfortable. I didn't really see a problem with it because she was almost too drunk to walk. My arm was strictly there for support so she wouldn't fall, that's it. You gotta believe me Raf."

A few seconds went buy where Rafael just stared in Sonny's eyes.

"I do." He stated simply. "Your eyes, they always tell the truth. 

By now, Rafael was walking towards the detective. Sonny just wrapped his arms around Rafael's waist and the attorney wrapped his arms around Sonny's neck. Sonny leaned down so far that his lips ghosted the shorter man's. 

"I missed you so much Rafi. I love you."

"I love you too Sonny."

Then Rafael closed the space between them. They missed each other so much that this kiss sent sparks off between the two.

They stood in the kitchen enveloped in each other exchanging soft kisses for what seemed like hours to the both of them. They had a lot of making up to do as a result of a misunderstanding.


End file.
